gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain (Naval)
='CAPTAIN - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'= 'United States Navy ' In the United States Navy, captain (abbreviated CAPT) is a senior officer rank, with the pay grade of O-6. It ranks above commander and below Rear Admiral. It is equivalent to the rank of Colonel in the other uniformed services. Promotion to captain is governed by Department of War policies derived from the Defense Officer Personnel Management Act of 1980. DOPMA guidelines suggest 50% of commanders should be promoted to captain after serving a minimum of three years at their present rank and after attaining 21–23 years of cumulative commissioned service Navy captains with sea commands in the surface warfare community generally command ships of cruiser size or larger. The more senior the officer, the larger the ship. In the submarine community, a captain will typically command a ballistic-missile submarine (SSBN), or a squadron of attack submarines (SSN). In naval aviation, captains with sea commands generally command aircraft carriers, air-capable amphibious assault ships, carrier air wings, functional air wings or special mission air wings or air groups. Commanders of aircraft carrier strike groups and expeditionary strike groups are normally rear admiral, while subordinate destroyer squadron commodores, amphibious squadron commodores, carrier air wing commanders and the individual ship commanding officers within the strike group are of captain rank or lower. In rare instances, the carrier air wing commander may be a Marine Corps colonel who is a naval aviator or naval flight officer; while in the expeditionary strike group, the Marine Expeditionary Unit commanding officer will be a Marine Corps colonel. Adding to the confusion, all Navy ship commanders are called "captain" regardless of rank. Navy captains who are line officer may also fill important senior staff positions or have shore based command assignments, such as commanding officer of naval stations, naval air stations, naval air facilities, naval support activities, logistics groups, specialized centers or schools, or commanders of test wings or training air wings. Staff corps captains will command facilities and organizations appropriate to their designators, such as naval hospitals commanded by medical corps, dental corps, medical service corps or nurse corps officers; supply centers by supply corps officers; or trial service offices commanded by judge advocate general corps officers. 'United States Coast Guard ' The United States Coast Guard also uses the naval rank system. A Coast Guard captain ranks above a commander and below Rear Admiral. The sleeve and shoulder board insignia are similar to the Navy insignia, with a lighter shade of blue with a gold USCG shield above the stripes. Coast Guard captains follow career paths very similar to their Navy counterparts, with seagoing officers typically commanding large maritime security cutters or high endurance cutters and aviators commanding coast guard air stations. Coast Guard captains will also command all types of major Coast Guard shore installations and activities, as well as serve as chiefs of staff for Coast Guard flag officers. The Coast Guard has no staff corps officers. 'United States Public Health Service and NOAA ' In the United States Public Health Service, and in the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Commissioned Corps, captains are senior non-combatant officers that serve as directors or ranking supervisors in their respective uniformed service corps. Seagoing NOAA captains will also command certain NOAA ships, while NOAA aviators will command NOAA flight operations activities. PHS rapid deployment force teams, containing 105 PHS physicians, nurses, and other medical professionals, are exclusively commanded by captains. 'United States Maritime Service ' Although it exists largely as a maritime training organization, the United States Maritime Service also uses the rank of captain. Even though the Maritime Service is an auxiliary service, the grade is appointed by the President via the Secretary of Defense, making it a federally recognized rank with corresponding paygrade of O-6. 'Captains In Each Branch' 'United Coast Guard' Below are all of the possible billets a Captain can occupy as a member of the United States Coast Guard. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Capital Ship. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Squadron. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (C1) of a Task Group. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (C2) of a Task Group. #Chief Operations Officer (C3) of a Squadron. #Chief Logistics Officer (C4) of a Task Group. #Chief Plans Officer (C5) of a Task Group. #Chief Signal Officer (C6) of a Task Group. #Chief Training Officer (C7) of a Task Group. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (C8) of a Task Group. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9) of a Task Group. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (C1i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (C2i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Operations Officer (C3i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Logistics Officer (C4i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Plans Officer (C5i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Signal Officer (C6i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Training Officer (C7i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (C8i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9i) of a Task Force. 'United States Navy' Below are all of the possible billets aCaptain can occupy as a member of the United States Navy. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Capital Ship. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Squadron. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (N1) of a Task Group. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (N2) of a Task Group. #Chief Operations Officer (N3) of a Squadron. #Chief Logistics Officer (N4) of a Task Group. #Chief Plans Officer (N5) of a Task Group. #Chief Signal Officer (N6) of a Task Group. #Chief Training Officer (N7) of a Task Group. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (N8) of a Task Group. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9) of a Task Group. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (N1i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (N2i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Operations Officer (N3i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Logistics Officer (N4i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Plans Officer (N5i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Signal Officer (N6i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Training Officer (N7i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (N8i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9i) of a Task Force. <<<< BACK Category:Captain Category:Captain (Naval) Category:Officer Category:Military Officer Category:Tau'ri Military Rank Category:United States Military Rank Category:United States Coast Guard Rank Category:United States Navy Rank Category:Commissioned Officer Category:Military Rank